fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Pretty Cure!
is a fan series written by Hibiki and Lightning-chan. It is their first collaboration series and its motifs are talents and dreams. Story :Wonder Pretty Cure! episodes Hiya! I'm Ichinomiya Airi! I was on my way to a recording session when I ran into a mysterious leopard. I'm not quite sure what it was trying to tell me because it kept repeating "I need three talented girls ~..!" And it kept following me all the way to DESIRE Studios! So I had no choice but to confront it, but each time it kept asking for three talented girls! With no choice, I left it there and started warming up my voice with the help of my manager when-You have to be kidding me! There’s some strange man stealing talent from people in the building!? What is going on!? I’m starting to sing terribly and I can’t do anything when the same leopard appears and I feel some sort of power overwhelm me. Huh? I’m a Pretty Cure? Well, I might as well name myself Cure Desire and fight this strange man to bring back the talent! Characters Pretty Cure / Cheerful with a smile that can light up anyone's day, Airi is someone you could depend on, however, deep inside herself, Airi is struggling to become the best she can be. When someone manages to say something horrible to her, she becomes vulnerable. She is an idol-in-training but is struggling to become better due to her lung capabilities and her jealousy towards the other idols. Her catchphrase is . / Arrogant with a glare that she uses to look down on others, Junko earned the nickname, "Egotistic Noble". However, Junko doesn't come off like this towards Airi and Kiseki after warming up to them. She has a lot of knowledge when it comes to clothes, and strives to become a model who everyone will love. Despite this, she struggles to get into the industry and starts learning how to be kinder to everyone, starting with the suggestion of giving other people fashion advice. / A rather quiet person, who gets lonely since she isn't exactly good at making friends but is happy being friends with Airi and Junko. Kiseki dreams of being a famous ice skater and is often practising at the town's ice skating rink. She is also fond of tea for a reason she can’t explain. Even though she practices hard, she has terrible stage fright and is afraid people will think she's bad and doesn't like practising with others. The last time she practised in front of people, they started laughing at her and she burst into tears, leaving her afraid to practice with others. Kiseki is also pretty good at school. Mascots An egotistic and vulnerable leopard fairy who is only interested in the Cures if they speak about their talents. If not, she becomes rather egotistic and starts speaking about her own talents. As the show progresses, Stardust learns to be less egotistic and how to protect herself against the enemy as she starts out very bad at fighting and using her fairy powers. Villains The main villain and leader. She's spoiled, greedy, and is constantly planning how to defeat the Pretty Cure. She is really clumsy and tends to come up with lame arguments which makes the Cures question why she is even a villain. He is rather stubborn and nobody can change his mind about anything once he thinks of an idea. He is a foolish man who thinks he's the greatest person in the world, but in reality he isn't. She's very arrogant and nasty considering others around her to be worthless compared to her. The monster created by the villains who tends to always interrupt what the villains are saying or the Cures attacks. Supporting Characters Items Locations Trivia Gallery Category:Collaboration Fanseries Category:Series by Lightning-chan Category:HibikiSeries Category:User:CureHibiki Category:Shoujo Series Category:Slice Of Life Series Category:Action Series Category:Lightning-chan Category:LightningSeries Category:LightningCollab Category:Wonder Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series